Rekindled Soul
by lordxsauron
Summary: Often people find themselves trapped in the cold harsh realities that they place themselves in. Raven Branwen is no different when she loses her bandit clan is left with nothing. Yet when she is compelled to save an odd snow tiger, she finds that this animal may hold the key to not only saving her soul. STRQ and RWBY AU
1. Chapter 1: A Lost Soul

**Chapter 1: A Lost Soul**

The forests were ablaze. How could she have known? She had gotten too cocky, too predictable and now she paid the ultimate price as she led the few survivors from their camp. They started with three hundred and sixty-eight, now they were down to seven. A strong, proud clan of mercenaries, cutthroats, anarchists, freedom fighters, bandits, all wiped out by the Grimm. The horde surrounded the camp; they were able to hold them off for so long, but they just kept on coming, killing anything they could get their claws on. Men, women, children, all torn apart by the vile beasts.

Her people, torn apart before her very eyes. She managed to cut a swathe through the horde to lead the handful of survivors into the mountains at the cost of the rest of the village. _Rule number one: The strong live, the weak die._ She reminded herself as she led the last of the clan up the rocky path.

She scanned the rocks through her Nevermore mask, her hand on Crimson Wing, her trusty dust blade odachi. She stopped a moment, waving the survivors on as her eyes lingered at the forest ablaze, smoke rising up from the forests. There was a pang of regret leaving them behind. She let out a sigh _Rule number two: As long as one of us lives, the tribe continues on._ She mentally recited the mantra that her parents passed from their parents, and so on, and so on. She turned her back, hefting her cylinder sheath as she covered the rear.

The light of the sun slowly faded away heralding the darkness that was to come. The woman with the Nevermore mask finally made it back to the camp, carrying a deer on her back. Her red and black kimono combat clothing hid the blood fairly well. She was never one for style, fashion, or appearance; such things were mundane. Weak.

She dropped the dear by the fire. "Master, what do we do now?" One of the younger tribesmen asked.

"Survive." She said caustically as she wiped her hands with a cloth. The survivors looked at one another. This was their leader. The one that had been leading them for two years. The leader that had constantly launched risky raids. But this raid was too much, they bit off more than they could chew. They warned her, but she failed to heed their advice.

Now they paid for it. "What about the others? Should we not search for them?"

"If they were meant to live, then would have done so. If they died, they were weak."

The survivors grumbled in discontent. That might have been true for the stragglers, but for the entire tribe? No, these were unusual circumstances. "You caused this!" An elderly man stood up, his pockmarked face contorted by the pain of his family. "You have doomed all of us. We knew Qrow should have led us. He was always the smart one."

The woman's reached towards the hilt of her sword as her red eyes shown with fire through the mask giving the image of a demon from hell. "He betrayed the clan. I did my duty." She growled.

"By what?! Getting us all killed?! Your mother wasn't even this careless." The old spat at the ground in front before her thigh high black boots. Without any hesitation she drew her blade, a long red blade odachi blazed through the air pointed at the man's throat.

"Question my authority again." She dared quietly. "And I'll cut you down myself." The only sound that was made was that of the wind being funneled in the snowy mountain top. "I am the one who will guarantee the survival of our tribe. No one else."

The old man did not back down. He pressed himself up against the blade. "The tribe's safety or your own? Raven Branwen, I denounce you as the leader of the clan. I invoke Negare." The survivors gasped at the old man's audacity for challenging the leader's authority. For countless generations, the Branwens had been the leaders of the clan. Now… she would have to fight them to remain in control. The old man held out his, not caring about the tip of the blade at his neck. Something in the woman broke away, she conflicted, so incredibly conflicted, confused, and something that she never felt before. Scared.

It was as if who she was just shattered. She tried to remain as calm as possible as the dam broke from within her. Of flood of emotions, memories, and thoughts came rushing, mixing and swirling, threatening to drown her in her own thoughts. She could feel herself, see herself as if in out of body experience. Then nothing. As sudden the flood was, it simply ceased.

Nothing. No feelings, no thoughts, just an empty feeling, a hollowness, a black hole that threatened to consume all of her, literally. She inhaled slowly trying to calm herself as she brought back in the real world. She blinked, looking at the old man, her sword at his throat.

"No." Why did she say no? She would have said yes! She would have risen to the challenge. Raven took a step back, taking the mask off, revealing a youthful, yet pale face that only enhanced her crimson eyes. She hitched the mask to her belt as she sheathed the blade. She would have cut him down without hesitation for this, yet she couldn't do it. She didn't understand. She couldn't understand. Much to her anger and horror, she found her blade, her hand, her arm unwilling to move. She took several steps back, slicing through the air, realizing she couldn't summon her portals. _What the hell!_ How couldn't she use her semblance?! In fact, she couldn't even feel her aura anymore. It was if she lost her aura.

She took a few more steps back as the old man kept approaching her, his eyes transfixed on the mask. She looked at the pass; there were only two ways to go. Back down the mountain, and into the possibility of running into the horde of Grimm, or continue up the mountain pass.

The old man kept approaching her, Raven Branwen, the one that does not run away from a challenge, ran. She ran up the mountain. She climbed as far as she could as the snow continue to fall the ground. First a few flakes then a downpour.

The one thing echoed in her mind as she trudged on hour by hour as she attempted to warm herself. Eventually, the sun rose, offering some warmth, but it didn't help the coldness she felt in her core. She truly lost everything. There was nothing. No family, no tribe. The normally stoic, calm, and cold woman felt something deep in her a certain yearning that she never experienced. She came up to a fork in the pass. She stopped feeling something was off, terribly off with her.

She felt light headed, almost sick to the stomach with blurry vision. She brought her hands up in front of her eyes noticing a similar dark red glow. She knew going left meant off the mountain, yet she found herself being pulled to the right, further up the mountain. She wanted to head left, down the mountain, out of the snow, yet she found being pulled to her the right, towards the snow covered path that led further up the mountain.

She shook her head, her black mane of hair, spiked as if crest of feathers, swooshed back and forth. _What the hell is going on?_ She thought to herself. Why would she be compelled to climb the mountain? Why the hell was her aura reacting the way it was. _Something is horribly off._

Then she heard it. A whimper of pain that struck her to the core. Reviving some kind of feeling that she lost. She felt something never felt: fear and panic. Something irrational, something almost primal to it which knocked the wind out of her.

She collapsed on the snow covered ground, clutching her stomach as she panted. "What…. The… hell….." She breathed as she sucked in the air. She closed her eyes trying to settle this new feeling.

She managed, but she had to bury it with all of her willpower as she pushed herself off the ground. She sighed realizing that she had to follow her own creed. _Everyone gets one save._ She gripped the hilt of the sword hearing the howls of the beowolves up the path. She ran towards the cries for help only to happen across a small encirclement of three beowolves howling and clawing at a rocky outcropping.

Her crimson eyes narrowed on the sight of a rare snow tiger with a pure white fur coat. _Grimm don't attack animals…._ She thought to herself as she watched the cub hiss and cry out weak meows. By the sound of it, it sounded only a couple of weeks old. It shouldn't have been able to cry out to the point where she heard down the mountain pass.

She watched the small feline paced in circles along the outcropping crying as the Grimm viciously clawed and howled at the baby. Then it happened, it's winter blue eyes locked onto her crimson eyes.

" _Please….."_

Raven instantly drew her sword. "HEY!" Her voice boomed out as she walked confidently as she found her very soul, her aura, freely flowing outward as if coated in a dark fire. She stepped closer and closer to the beowolves as her aura glowed in even more intensity with each footstep as a new color was introduced ever so slightly. A light blue. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She called out pulling her sword out. The Grimm slowly turned, their red, glowing eyes staring right at her.

 _How did I know it was a boy?_ It didn't matter though as the three Grimm charged her together, snarling for an easy kill.

Easy. She dashed forward and with one graceful slash, disemboweling all three Grimm, their remains falling to the ground, disintegrating in black smoke. She sheathed her blade as the snow-white cub continued to hiss and whine as if he were terrified.

She took a few steps forward only to be met with even more hissing and clawing at the air, his blue eyes filled with fear. She should leave it. She wanted to. Why the hell was she wasting her time with this animal? Yet her aura reacted so strongly to this baby.

Realizing he was terrified of the blade, she sheathed it slowly which seemed to calm him down a little bit. She took a hesitant step forward as the cub watched carefully. She could almost feel his heart pounding. She could almost feel its fear. "Hey…" She said gently, slowly lifting her hand up. "I'm not going to hurt you." She tried to reassure her.

Why the hell was she talking to this cat? It's an animal, it can't understand what she was saying.

" _You promise?"_ She heard a young almost child-like voice ask, causing her to freeze in her tracks. No, she didn't hear that. She wasn't going insane. She blinked at the cat as he brought his paws over his flattened ears as if trying to protect himself, its two eyes looking at her inquisitively.

She couldn't believe she was doing. _I didn't hear that,_ She told herself. "It's alright. I'm here to help." She slowly reached her hands up as the cub perked up, his ears perking up as he stood up on all fours.

To her surprise, she found herself able to lift the cub up easily off the ledge and brought him in closer. Sensing the fear of the animal, she gently cradled him as if a newborn. An image flashed in her head of a certain blonde baby. _Yang…. Her baby. Her child that she abandoned._

A small paw clawed at her shoulder dragging her out of the new memory. Her stoic, cold red eyes looked down at two small blue feline eyes staring at her. For some reason, she found herself doing something she hadn't in a very very long time, smiling. As if responding, the cub started to purr causing her own smile only to grow. She could see something happen to the cub, the snow white fur on his head started to develop small streaks of black as the woman cocked her head questioningly seeing the black streaks continue to develop over the once pristine and pure white fur. Yet the cub didn't seem to mind or even notice. He just simply nuzzled his head to her causing her smile to grow even slightly larger.

For some reason, she knew that this animal wasn't going anywhere now. For good or bad.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! So... I had an idea for a story...**

 **Yes this story will be centered around Raven, but we will see other characters such the rest of STRQ, RWBY, and JNPR. This will be an AU. That being said, this chapter starts two years after Yang's birth. Let's keep that in mind.**

 **And Negare is Welsh for banish (or so I've looked up...) I'm sure Welsh speakers could correct me xD.**

 **Soooo... hopefully you guys enjoyed this new idea... and we'll see where this goes. If you liked the story, please feel free to leave a fav, follow, pm, and/or review. All these things help to gauge where I'm at as a writer. I would to hear reactions, thoughts, questions, predictions, criticism, any and all are welcome.**

 **Thanks for reading, always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kindred

C **hapter 2: Kindred**

She carried the cub down the mountain top, figuring he needed a break from the rather rough ordeal. She trudged through the snow as it slowly became shallower and shallower until she made it back to the mountain pass. Feeling somewhat at ease ever since finding the animal, she knew that something was amiss. She never wanted to experience that feeling of pure emptiness again, it was if she didn't even have her soul, and that terrified her. Yet, she wandered the mountains without until she happened upon the cub in her arms.

Her aura returned, stronger than ever before when it led her to the cub, but she wasn't taking anything to chance. The huntress hadn't tried to make a portal, she didn't want to try her luck, yet she also didn't try her bird form for fear of her new companion deciding that she was some kind of tasty meal on wings

She looked down at the baby in her arms purring away in his dreams, his nose twitching. Gods, if she could only admit damn cute he was. _Here, Raven Branwen is beaten by a baby tiger..._ She snickered to herself as she reached the fork in the road. She paused a moment looking at the fork in the road waiting to see how her aura would react but nothing. She was getting no pull, no tug anymore. _Strange._ She thought to herself. Well if she continued forward she would get off the mountain. Conversely, the other option was the way she came from originally, she would be forced to give up her mask, and that was something she was never going to do.

She felt the cub stir in her arms, dragging her attention to her companion in her arms. His paw clawing down towards the mountain. "Well, that decides that then." She said to herself as the baby tiger started to get restless in her arms. "Want down huh?" She lowered the tiger to the ground as he leapt out of her arms. He stretched his hind legs as she stooped down running her hand through his fur causing the cub to purr fiercely as he circled her leg like a shark around a school of fish.

Well, it was certainly no wild animal. It didn't go running off as he brushed his head along her leg "So what do I call you then…?" She asked with a faint smile. He stopped right in front of her boot, sitting on his hind legs, looking at her inquisitively. Then it hit her like a boarbatusk crashing into her. _Kindred,_ popped in her mind out of nowhere. The name meant nothing to her personally, but she felt compelled to say it. "Well…. Then…" She tapped her chin in thought. "How about…. Kindred?"

The cat nodded his small head. "Kindred it is…" She paused blinking confusedly. "Wait… what?" Kindred was nodding his little head as if acknowledging the name. Raven shook her head, unable to believe that she was entertaining the idea that the cat can understand her... he's just an animal. Yet, she deep down there was something incredibly unique about this snow tiger. "Alright then…" She stood up, knowing which way she should go. She took a few steps down the pass the winding down the mountain walking beside Kindred, the little cub.

The rocky, barren cliff faces slowly gave way to a few pine trees that managed gain a foothold along the steep mountain. As they continued their descent, more and more trees poked up from the ground, adding some lively green to a dull and monotone gray and white. Raven was never one for nature, yet something was distracting her they continued on the trail. She did not know her destination; she had no clan to lead, no family to watch over. There was no purpose to her anymore.

A crystal clear image popped in her mind causing to freeze. A baby girl, a toddler with blonde hair and lilac eyes. A muscular man with messy sand blonde hair with a soul patch and stubble around his chin. His blue eyes looking down at the child with a smile on his face. She tried to bury it down. Both of them were so real, right in front of her very eyes, they were right in front of her. _They aren't real. They aren't real_ She rehearsed as she closed her eyes hoping to block the image. Yet there they were in her mind crystal clear.

She couldn't bury them away anymore.

" _Who?"_ A voice called out to her. _Go away. Go away. Go away._ She buried them so long ago. She was able to bury anything and everything, but why now? Why wouldn't these damn images leave her alone? She brought her hand up to her face, as she clenched her eyes even tighter, with all of her might, banishing the images in her mind.

She opened her eyes still feeling their presence lurking. Maybe she was becoming delusional. She continued walking down the path as Kindred lingered behind. "Let's get out of here." She waved him forward.

 _Whroooo!_ He cried out again, cocking its head as it sat on his hind legs. "Kindred. Come." She commanded causing the baby tiger to lay down in protest _Whroooo!_ He cried out again. At this point, normal Raven would have left him be. If he was going to be disobedient, he was a waste of her time.

But something told her to be more patient. _He's just a baby._ She reminded herself _A baby that could understand me…_ Which she kinda hoped was just her imagination running wild... then again she wasn't the more imaginative types. She tried something else. "Kindred…" The cub picked its head up looking at her expectantly. "Are you tired?" She asked gently.

The cat blinked as he stretched his front legs out, extending his baby claws out letting out a silent yawn. "Me too…" She smiled "Hungry too?" Kindred seem to have taken the hint as he stood up and started to move towards her until he was up against her leg scratching at her boot. She rolled her eyes but hold in the smile.

She knelt down, pulling a piece of dried meat that she kept for emergency rations. Kindred sniffed the hand of the huntress, licking her gloved hand, which Raven wouldn't lie, kind of tickled. He then dove into the piece of meat, sharking it down and licking her hand, trying to get as much of the flavor after gobbling down the small morsel. Realizing that nothing would be gained, he looked at her with those expecting blue eyes which almost melted her cold heart.

 _Merrrrrrrr,_ the deep rumble of his voice only matched his apparent hunger. That actually reminded how hungry she was. She felt like she could eat a horse. "Once we find a spot, I'll give you more. Alright?"

The low purr was the only confirmation she needed as she stood back up and continued down the pass. As they journeyed through the pass, they reached their temporary destination. She knew that they were on the other side of the mountain range, the forest did eventually end only to be met by the massive body of crystal clear blue water that stretched as far as the eye could see. The Inward Sea.

They continued through the rolling hills of the forest until they happened on to an old stone temple deep in the heart of the jungle, long abandoned from ages past. A good as place as any to take a break. They stopped outside the root covered stone entrance looking at the massive trees that grew out of it, in and on top of the once proud temple. She could see the old, crumbling colonnades held up the moss covered round stone shingles that were adorned cracks here and there as roots of tree consumed and crushed the temple. By Raven's estimations, the building had about a few hundred years left in it before it collapsed. She gripped her sword tightly in case of unwanted intruders as she moved cautiously through the entryway.

 _Kerrrrrr._ She turned around to see Kindred low to the hound, his black-striped, white fur puffed as he growled lowly as she felt an unusual feeling in her belly. She took several steps back hearing a snarling from the temple.

She could feel her anger, her fear slowly rising as Kindred continued to hiss at the entrance. Two glowing red eyes illuminated the dark entrance followed by a vicious snarl. It lumbered out of the entrance, a massive Ursa Major; its moss covered spiky bones scraping at the stone artwork of the temple.

The huntress looked to see Kindred hiss right back, baring his baby fangs at the creature. She could feel the cub's primal rage and anger at the creature as its red eyes locked onto Raven's. The baby tiger leapt in front of the huntress as if it could ward off the threat. The huntress drew her blade, a crimson arc slicing through the arc.

The pit in her stomach continued to grow as the cub hissed and growled louder, his hind legs arched upward as if ready to pounce. The Ursa lumbered forward, crushing the roots under its massive claws. A lump developed in her throat as she gripped her sword even tighter. _Calm yourself,_ she reprimanded herself as she inhaled deeply. "Kindred, go. I have this."

The tiger didn't budge. No, in fact, he did the very opposite. The cub charged at the Ursa. _Shit._ She watched in amazement, unable to move. The Grimm didn't register the tiger until the cub bit into the exposed front leg. But it was too late, the Ursa roared standing up on its hind legs as lashed out with his free clawed paw at the defenseless tiger sending him crashing into a tree several feet away.

She fell to one knee, wincing in pain as she clutched her side. _Wha…._ Her side was aching something fierce as she clutched her side feeling something wet. She brought her hand up to see blood… which meant… her eyes went over to Kindred who wasn't moving or making any sounds. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew deep down that the two were somehow linked. She could feel what he felt and most likely, vice versa.

She stabbed the blade into the ground, hoisting herself up to her feet as she yanked the sword free. Thankfully the Ursa paid her little mind as it moved towards the cub. She gritted her teeth in unbridled rage. HER CUB. _Come on Kindred…. Please get up…. Please._ She practically pleaded which unnerved. Raven Branwen does not plead.

She dashed forward, ignoring the protest from her side as she slashed at the unprotected heels of Grimm causing it to roar in pain as it crashed to the ground. With her target immobilized, she circled round the Grimm, her eye twitching in anger as its red eyes met her own. It tried to lash out with its front paw only to be sliced in a downward slice.

It roared in pain as it dragged itself with its one paw as it tried to chomp down on the huntress. Her unempathetic eyes looked over the creature as she gripped her blade with her two hands, lifting it up above its head. With a cry of unadulterated, unfiltered, unchecked rage, she swung her sword down, slicing through bone and fur until the blade crashed into the ground with a resounding thud. The head rolled as it and the rest of its body started to dissipate. She sheathed her blade, running over to her cub.

She could see that he was breathing which was a good sign, but there was blood and a lot of it. She could see the claw marks along his side. _Hurrrr_. The tiger moaned, as he struggled to lift himself up only to fall back down. "Don't move." She insisted, hoping he understood. She lifted him up gently, careful not hurt him even more as she cradled him. She could hear whimpers; those blue eyes filled pain and fear looked up at her causing her to look down. "You'll be alright. I promise."

They made through the colonnade to be greeted by a rectangular garden with a massive tree growing over the temple, its roots swarming through the courtyard. Four small water streams led to a circle in the courtyard, within the circle stood a large, proud marble tiger on a pedestal.

Walking past the statue, she slumped down along the roots near one of the slow flowing streams of water, the tiger in her lap. She felt around the wound causing the cat to hiss and growl at her. "Listen, it's going to hurt… I need to clean those wounds or else they'll get infected. Do you understand?"

Kindred nodded slowly. She can't believe this cub could still understand her but one thing at a time. The huntress pulled out some bandages from her belt and dipped it in the water. _Poor fella... This wouldn't have happened if I moved faster. If I wasn't caught in the moment._ She sighed as she scrubbed the wounds, feeling Kindred's body shake with pain. This was her fault. A part of her wanted to blame the stupid animal, but she just couldn't for some reason.

Raven dropped the cloth in her hands were glowing with the same intensity as before she found Kindred. Her hands were fluctuating in intensity with crimson red aura.

He was also glowing… glowing blue. Her eyes widened as she ran her hand where the gashes were and found no more blood. The gashes were healed. The only thing that remained was crusted up blood. Did this have his aura unlocked? She stared at the creature on her lap as his glowing blue eyes looked up at her.

She could see his aura changing… fluctuating… blue with tints of her own red. It finally connected, the two were some connected, their auras were intertwined with one another. Kindred eyes glowed with a fierce intensity, his blue eyes flickering red then back to blue… _What does all of this mean?_ She thought to herself. She lifted her hands up to see that they two were surrounded by her aura that was now tinged with the same blue as her companion.

She then realized that her side wasn't hurting. To confirm this, the huntress ran her hand over her side to discover no blood, no anything. _So whatever happens to Kindred happens to me._ She finally confirmed This was getting to be a little too much for the huntress as she looked over this strange creature sitting on her lap,

She then felt the hunger which reminded her of the promise. She reached satchel and pulled six pieces of dried meat, giving five to the baby as she bit into her strip. After eating her own strip, she couldn't but to watch with some amusement as the tiger scarfed down his own meal. The purring was the only thing that could be heard in the silent forests, yet she didn't mind, it rather extremely relaxing as she leaned into the tree. After Kindred ate his portion, he got up, stretching his legs as he moved to the small stream and started to lap up the water with his tongue. She schooched over, cupping her hands together to scoop up some water as she too took large gulps of the water.

After his fill, he turned to her nudging her boot with his head to gain her attention. Crimson eyes met winter blue eyes as the feline yawned, then nudged her foot again. "Tired?" She asked which received a shake of the head. Still unfathomable that this damn cat was able to talk to her. He repeated the motions until it clicked. He was nudging her foot as if getting her attention. Yawning usually means tired… _He's wondering if I'm tied._ Yeah…. She really was. She was running on fumes.

He then turned to plop himself right in front of boot sitting on his hind legs like that statue as if… he were on watch? "Are… Are you watching over me?" Kindred only responded by putting louder as if to confirm her thought.

"Just promise me something then." The cat craned his head looking at her. "Wake me if there are any Grimm in the area." The cub nodded as he returned to face the entrance ever vigilant.

The woman crossed her arm, her hand mere inches away from the hilt of her blade. Her eyelids got heavier and heavier until she could keep them up any longer.

She fell into blissful, warm sleep that she hadn't had in a very long time.

* * *

Crimson eyes slowly drifted awake as she scanned her surroundings. That was honestly one of the best nights of sleep she had. She stretched her arms as her joints cracked and popped.

However this dull fuzzy feeling was dulling her senses, yet she couldn't shake it. It was… almost the feeling of joy, but she had no reason to be happy, not the past couple of days, not two years ago. She was never "happy." It made you careless and weak. She shook her head as she lifted herself up to her feet. Kindred! Where was Kindred? Did he run off?

A feeling of pure black emptiness engulfed her. She clutched her throat as she almost couldn't breathe. Pure and utter loneliness crashed into her. A feeling she recently accepted but were they coming up now. "Kindred!" She managed to call out seeing the snow tiger low to the ground in front of the statue as he let out one of the saddest cries she ever had heard. It felt as if a dagger being stabbed into the core of her heart. She could feel tears fill her eyes, but they were not her tears, why should she cry? She had no reason to do so.

Or maybe there were her tears? Maybe this was her sadness for all the things she had done. _No._ _I made my choices._ She shook her head, trying to snuff out the tears. Yet she couldn't, she wiped away her tears in her red eyes.

 _Merrrrroooo,_ He gave a low, deep guttural cry, making the huntress sit beside the cub. This place… whatever this place, must have held some kind of meaning to the tiger. She could see at the base of the statue was a small plaque, moss growing all over it. She reached out, scrapping away the plants to read "Ta Prohm." That sounded so incredibly familiar to her.

Kindred instantly gave another wail even more heartbreaking than the last one. Without thinking, she placed a hand through his mane. That was the last thing she remembered when consumed by darkness, as she collapsed on her side, landing on the hard cobblestone floor hearing a little boy cry out "Mother!"

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **Soooooo I'm kind of having a lot of fun with this story far. So Raven with a tiger that tied to her? Hell, why not. Let's do it.**

 **I won't lie, I won't expect this story to be super big in the favs and follows department cause it kind of centered on a secondary character from the show. Oh well. For those of you have followed, faved and reviewed thank you so much! It means a lot to me.**

 **And Ta Prohm does hold very special significance that we'll see soon enough!**

 **So if you're new to my writing and A/Ns and stuff I tend to respond to them in my A/Ns unless its direct question... cause im lazy like that XD**

 **As always. I love to see what you guys think of the story, I welcome any and all kinds of feedback and would love to hear from my readers. If you liked it, give a fav, follow, reivew or pm. Love to hear thoughts, reactions, predictions, opinions, criticism, any and all**

 **Anywhoo... Reviews!**

 **Snvwyy: Thank you my friend. I always get neverous when I post stories up. I'm glad you like it, it means the world to me. Guess you were right xD Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Cpt. Lynx: MY FRIEND! *HUG* You know me... If I have an idea, it has to get done. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully you aren't disappointed. Cheers mate!**

 **Secret: Welcome stranger! I'm surprised you found yourself in my little neck of the woods xD Trust me, I'm excited to explore these ideas as well. As for Negare, yeah pretty much same principle. It'll be explored in a bit, but in short: it's a duel to the death to guarantee the strong lead.**

 **Thanks for reading, means the world,**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	3. Chapter 3: Sins of Our Mothers

**Chapter 3: Sins of Our Mothers**

 ***Click clack Click clack Click clack.*** Two red eyes peered open as Raven blinked to be greeted by the morning sun. The woman pushed herself up from the cobbled stone floor, everything was a blur. She couldn't remember where she was or how she ended up in this strange place. In front of her was a marble statue of a large tiger, standing proudly on its two hind legs. Underneath it was… Ta Prohm.

 _KINDRED!_ She realized as hoisted herself up. She reached for her blade, only to realize it wasn't there. She whirled around to see a small group of bald men wearing orange robes, their heads shaven. Her crimson red eyes narrowed as she scanned the temple. Clean and pristine, statues depicting several large felines lined the perimeter of the courtyard. _This had to be a dream._ She reinforced.

 ***Click Clack Click Clack*** A pair of wooden sandals could be heard as she turned around to be met with a monk walking right through her. _Yep definitely a dream…_ She ran her hand along the base of the statue, feeling extremely uneasy about this place, yet a certain degree of tranquility.

A chorus of chanting monks could be heard as a large procession of the orange-clad men entered the only entrance to the garden. She stood back as the lead monk, an elderly blind monk with a long beard white beard, neatly combed and tied into a braid that came down to his waist, led the procession to its destination. His sickly white eyes stared right at her with a small smile as he continued to lead the way, as the rest of his followers didn't seem to pay her any mind. In the center of the procession was a large snow white tiger who glanced at her with shining reflective blue eyes, before continuing on its way. _That couldn't be Kindred... he's striped and a baby, but this one pure white…. and way too large._

Her eyes glanced up to the statue to realize that the two were the same. "Ta Prohm." She heard the elderly monk say. "We have the meal prepared just as you like." She peeked over from the statue to see the monks sitting in a wide circle around the tiger who was laying on a mound of rugs and pillows fit for someone of elite status. It was clear that these monks revere this tiger, but for what reason?

Just then she heard the scampering of little paws on the floor as she turned to see four cubs scamper in, each one racing the other, trying to outdo the other one as they ran through her legs. The last one in the pack stopped right in front of her. The snow-white cub sat right in front of her looking up at her expectantly, those blue eyes…. She found herself reaching down to realize the tiger could feel her hand, in fact, the little one was actively brushing his head against her hand, purring loudly. The baby felt so… familiar… as if it were… Kindred. "Kindred?" She asked. The cub gave a small yelp.

Raven hoped that was a yes

 _KERRRRRRRR._ The cub immediately froze, looking past her, at the larger tiger. It bobbed its head towards the rug, its massive blue eyes following the huntress as she bore her teeth at the huntress. _Something isn't right…_

The old monk who sat beside the tiger whispered something into its ear, seemingly able to calm the tiger down slightly as it nodded its head

She felt compelled, but she could still feel the creature's hostility. The cubs gathered around their parent as it started to lick them. _It must be their mother._

"Step forward." The blind old man called forward causing his brethren to look at one another in confusion. There was no confusion in the old man as his foggy eyes stared right into Raven's. A black boot took a step forward causing the massive mother tiger to stand up and let out a vicious snarl, causing all the cubs, except for one to scatter. Her fur all frayed as the monks scurried out of the way between the tiger and whatever her target was.

"You have to show submission to Ta Prohm first." _No. Raven Branwen submits to no one tiger or human._ The huntress straightened herself standing tall and proud as she marched earning more snarls and growls from the mother. Dark red orbs locked onto light blue. Huntress and beast. Mother against Mother.

She took another step forward when the tiger let out a massive " _ROOOOOOAAARRR!"_ At this point, a few feet separated the two. Black versus white. Red versus blue. She was not going to be intimidated by this cat.

The cat did something that the huntress did not expect. She charged on all four, racing towards her on all fours, claws out and teeth ready for the kill. The black-haired woman stood tall, not intimidated in the least bit as the cat jumped on her hind leg, paws outstretched reaching for her shoulders as she crashed the huntress down to the ground, pinning her down with her massive paws.

Raven grunted as she crashed from the six hundred pound tiger knocked her down to the ground. Mere inches separating the tiger's razor sharp teeth from the huntress' face. The two never blinked. " _Why shouldn't I kill you now."_ Raven heard a husky, raspy female voice. The only thing it could have been was Ta Prohm.

"Nothing is stopping you." Raven shot back, no remorse, no cowardice in her voice.

" _Aren't you afraid of death?"_

"After losing everything I care for? Death would be welcomed." She said evenly.

" _Not everything. You deal in absolutes, yet you are so blind."_ The tiger breathed as she could hear Ta Prohm's voice inside and outside her head. She could hear the breaths of the tiger; she could feel the moisture from the tiger's breath.

 _Kraaaaaaaaaaa!_ The two mothers broke eye contact to be met with a small white cub hissing. The human would have thought it was directed at her, but the cub's eyes were directed at Ta Prohm.

The three of them stood locked in time in this odd world. The mother tiger froze in place, locked onto her child as if they were communicating without words. After several minutes mother cub looked down upon the human " _If I had my way, you would be dead, human. Count yourself lucky Kindred bonded to you."_ She eased off allow Raven to pull herself up slightly only to be shoved back down to the ground by a paw. " _If you ever harm him, I will hunt you down to the ends of the world."_

 _Raaaaaarrrrrrrr_ Kindred growled causing the Ta Prahm to back off to ease off the human and go back to sitting area. The human blinked still trying to process everything as she sat herself up up, rolling her shoulder. Six hundred pounds of tiger about ready to kill you tends to stiffen things up. She felt something nudge her side. She found the her cub nuzzling her head into the huntress's armored kimono. With a smile, Raven picked up the to the kitten's apparent delight as he purred so loudly his entire body was vibrating. She sat him on his lap as she ran her hand down his neck and back, occasionally mixing it up and scratching behind his ear.

"It's a great honor for a child of Ta to bond with a human." She heard the old man say as he approached on a cane. Before she could ask "Yes, yes. I can see you. This wasn't the first time we met Raven Branwen. They possess very unique powers, even at a young age. You are currently living in the past through the memory of Kindred." He said as he sat his knees, his knees popping loudly with arthritis. He scratched the under the chin of the baby causing him to purr even louder before.

Raven looked at the man practically astonished. "That doesn't make any sense." She looked around. "That can't be possible…"

The man smiled, humming in amusement. "Magic is a powerful force, my child. It can bend the rules that we think can't be broken." _This old man has to be senile. Then again so would she if she was able to talk to Kindred._ "Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if this all overwhelming." The monk said.

Raven blinked at the old man as she tried to figure all of this out. "You said we met before, how?"

The blind monk raised an eyebrow giving a toothless grin. "Oh my, how time dulls the memory eh? Yes Raven Branwen, we have met. I am Ji Gong, and you, my child, are the one sends to the next life."

Raven's hand on Kindred froze causing the cat to turn around and nudge her. _No. No. No. NO!_ The cub nudged her even more, pawing at her face, trying to get her attention. The huntress was too wrapped up in the revelation. Ta Prohm. It started to make sense now. The images, the flashbacks all came flooding back.

The fire, the dead monks, the large tiger on the ground. She brought her hand to her mouth seeing the monk right before her, kneeling down, giving a warm smile as a red blade hung over his neck with another woman standing beside her. "The sins of our mothers are oft not forgotten her children." Ji smiled, closing his eyes. "I have forgiven you and your mother long before this day."

No. That didn't help in the least bit. The monk took her hand causing the woman to look at him. "Our time grows short. Kindred has chosen you, for what purpose, I know not. That being said, it is a great honor. You two are linked on a fundamental level." The monk stroked the cub causing him to nibble his hand playfully. "Your auras a linked. Your thoughts and emotions are linked, what you feel and think will be felt by one another."

Raven looked down upon the cub in her lap still trying to understand. "Why me, though?"

"I know not." The monk shrugged. "We don't presume to know their will. If they so desire, they will reveal their purpose." She ran her head down Kindred's back. _Why me? Out of anyone in the world, why me?_ The man attention shifted out in the distance as the huntress could the click clack of wooden sandals. "Our time has come to an end…"

"BANDITS!" The runner announced only to be drowned out by a gunshot. Raven whirled around causing the tiger to jump out of her lap. The monk lie dead right before her feet, a pool of blood forming.

The cold hearted huntress' jaw dropped. "No."

Several dozen bandits clad in leather and mismatching clothing swarmed in armed with weapons. Leading them was a woman carrying a double bladed naginata. She wore black tiled oriental armor wearing a white Nevermore mask with red markings that was unable to hide the cascading black hair the fell down to her hip. Behind her was a boy with slicked back jet black hair and red eyes. A cloak draped around him hiding his dress shirt and pants as he carried a massive sword. _Qrow…._

Beside him was a girl long black hair spiked outward. She wore a black and red kimono with armor, the same she was currently wearing. Her red eyes looking around the temple, the older version could see the terror in her eyes as walked in hesitantly, hand on a hilt of a sword in a long scabbard. "Please no." Kindred started to hiss uncontrollably as Raven felt a certain uncontrollable rage at the women in the mask.

"No."

The large white tiger stood up letting out a massive roar. "Kill the monks." The older woman in the mask ordered. "Save the old one." Ta Prohm was not pleased by the order as she charged the woman.

Galloping on all fours, she leapt into the air only to be met by naginata impaling the large tiger. Sending her crashing to the ground. "No…." Raven looked around as men went through the temple, screams and gunshots rang out as the Bandits executed anyone they found. Kindred immediately rushed over Ta Prohm as she was laboring just to breathe. Raven moved beside the massive cat only to see Kindred trying his mother back on her feet. He nudged her face with his own, licked her cheek causing the mother to lick back.

Raven could see the pain in Ta Prohm as Kindred let out almost pleading yelps. The mother looked Raven in the eye. " _I know not why my son chose. You of all people. But please, watch over him."_

"Morgan Branwen." The feeble old monk stood up. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted as the woman in the mask approached the tiger. Older Raven, realizing what was going to happen immediately reached for Kindred, pulling him away. Ta Prohm looked up at her assailant as the human pulled the naginata out of the majestic beast.

There was no cry of anger or pain as Raven pulled the cub. Kindred tried to break of her grasp, hissing, crying, biting, clawing, all to no avail. She braced the cat even more. "You don't want to see. Trust me." She tried to soothe the distraught tiger to no avail.

Gods, the baby tiger was strong, but she resisted with all her might as she turned away, blocking his vision of the mother. She could hear the labor mother's breath. " _Son….. listen to her….."_ A labor voice said which caused the cub to settle in the arms as he whimpered. "Shhh… I'm here. It'll be alright…" She hugged the tiger even tighter. She could feel tears in her eyes as Kindred just shook in her arms.

 ***SHINK***

"That's what I think of your so called god." The unmistakable, cold, detached, calm voice of her mother struck her to the core. "This could have all been avoided if you just handed over the cats."

Raven turned her head, still holding on to Kindred, to see her mother circling the old priest as younger Raven and Qrow looked at one another, the mixture of conflict and guilt etched clearly on their faces.

 ***THWACK***

The old monk dropped his feeble knees hearing the knees break from the force of the impact. The huntress gritted her teeth. "Qrow. Find the cubs." The fourteen-year-old boy nodded as he turned to scour the temple. "Raven come."

The younger girl didn't budge as she just stared at her mother and the old monk. " _Raven."_ She hissed. The older her wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She could see the trepidation in the girl, the fear. The old blind monk looked at the girl with a warm smile.

"Do come dear. Everything will be alright."

 _Please don't. Run. Grab Qrow and RUN!_ She screamed in her head watching the girl. "Everything comes with a price," Morgan said. "This man failed to hear our demands, and now he must pay the blood price."

The older Raven could feel the chilling look at her younger her. It was as if the climate forest just turned into a tundra. Raven looked at the old man then back at her mother. "B-But he didn't do anything." The little Branwen whispered.

 ***SHWACK*** The huntress could feel the sting of the slap across her younger self's face. "The strong live, the weak die. Now, which are you?!" She could fear the eyes began to well up as Kindred started to stir in her arms. She watched as the younger self pulled out the dust blade and froze.

"If you don't cut him down. I'll cut both of you down." Morgan muttered caustically, her finger tightening around her weapon.

"My dear, please do as your mother asks." His eyes drifted over to the older Raven who couldn't take her eyes off the past being relived. "I have already forgiven you."

By then Qrow returned silently watching everything. "Raven." Her mother's voice down to a whisper, "I'm not going to tell you again."

The fourteen-year-old girl lifted up her odachi hovering it over the old man's neck.

Kindred started to nudge her, pawing her her cheek to get her to look away with purrs and merps. He even lightly clawed at her to no avail.

"Do it." Her mother ordered, watching her daughter's shaky hand. Raven watched as the blade came down. The old man fell forward

 ***SHWACK***

A powerful slap sent the girl to the ground "Pathetic. You aren't fit to lead." Her mother muttered as she turned to Qrow. "Where are they?"

The boy looked down at his feet "No sign of them. They just disappeared."

Her mother shook her head "The lot of you are useless." She stormed off being followed by the other bandit leaders.

She watched as her younger self was on all fours throwing up. She remembered all too well now. Her first kill.

Qrow knelt down by rubbing circles along her back, trying to settle his sister down. After a few moment, she helped her up and hugged her tightly muttering "I'm sorry."

Then it struck the huntress. This was they day when she stopped being her childhood self. She never laughed, never smiled after today. Never enjoyed spending time with her twin. This was the day where she tried to impress her mom and failed. This was the day where she promised to make her mother proud of her.

The baby tiger inched out of Raven's grip and nuzzled his small white furred head against her cheek forcing her to look at the cub. She scratched the cheek of the cub with a smile on her mouth. _But why? Why show me any of this?_ She thought to herself, her smile fading away. Kindred, seeing this, instantly nuzzled her cheek making her smile return.

Raven picked up the cub, holding her in between her hands. Blue eyes met red. "I'm so sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek, bring the tiger back into her arms, hugging the child tightly. "I'm so incredibly sorry."

" _I'll forgive you if you forgive yourself."_ She knew it was Kindred as the world started to crumble away as everything was consumed by a bright white light.

* * *

Red eyes shot open immediately to be greeted by Kindred cuddled up to her. She eased herself up, sitting in front of the statue. _Ta Prohm. I won't let you down._ No. She needed to start somewhere. She knew the best place to start.

She reached into her satchel, pulling out a small device she only used two times in the past two years. She scrolled down to Qrow's name.

 _ **Qrow meet me in the town of Suribachi. We have a lot to talk about.**_

Without waiting for a response, she shut down her scroll and picked the cub up in her arm. She grabbed her sword, with a little luck and skill, she latched the sheath on her belt. She drew the blade, hoping it would work, she sliced the air, to her delight, creating a portal to the town of Suribachi.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey there guys! Another chapter cause I'm having fun writing this story!**

 **So Ta Prohm is Kindred's mother... Yet... Kindred was still a baby when Raven and Qrow were still kids? Odd... Odder yet, Kindred is still a kid. Suspicious. And yeah... Raven and Qrow's mom isn't the nicest person.**

 **Next time, we're going to meet Qrow!**

 **As always if you guys liked the chapter, leave a review, pm, fav, follow, I welcome anything and love to hear from my readers. Have questions, thoughts, reactions, predictions, criticism, feedback, any and all, let me know!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Archer: Suspicious seeing you here... Raven and Kindred the dynamic duo mate. Thanks for the review**

 **Delta: Hello my friend! Glad you are liking the story! I look forward to writing it! hopefully you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review, always appreciated.**

 **Cpt. Lynx: LYNX! *HUG* I always enjoy seeing you leave a review! I would have to agree with you on Raven. Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thank you for reading always appreciated!**

 **-Lordxsauron**


	4. Chapter 4: A Qrow, Raven, and Tiger

Chapter 4: A Qrow, Raven, and Tiger.

The two emerged from the portal outside the Mistralian town of Suribachi. It was a small trading post that connected Mistral with its northern colonies. That being said, it was easy for the Branwen to get lost in the city. As was their usual, she agreed to meet Qrow, or more like Qrow would meet her at one of the more disreputable taverns in the town.

Walking down the street, she received strange looks from the locals as they watched a woman and tiger walking together. She placed her hand on the hilt of the blade signaling for the locals to mind their own business as she confidently strode in, her tiger trotting right beside her.

She looked up at the sign, giving a mental sigh, the Green Flagon. Knowing his habits, whenever he was on a mission, he often stopped at this dark and unappealing tavern. She opened the door to reveal a rather sparsely populated tavern. A young woman with pigtail, wearing a red dress stepped forward from the bar. She froze a moment seeing their new… customer. "Uhh… Miss." She said slightly nervous. "No animals I'm afraid."

Naturally Kindred didn't like that as he got low the ground and started hiss violently causing the waitress to take several steps back. _Kindred. We need to be civil._ The cat looked up at her master before huffing in discontent. _Good boy._ "I think he disagrees with that statement." She raised an eyebrow. She reached into belt pulling out two hundred Lien giving it to the waitress. "We won't cause any problems. I promise."

Why did she just bribe her? She would have just pulled her sword on the waitress. The woman reluctantly agreed as she took the lien hesitantly, deciding it was better to take the money then to upset the intimidating huntress and her… pet.

Raven picked the spot most natural for her. A dark corner near the staircase, a small candle illuminating the darkness. She moved taking a seat in the booth, having a direct line of sight to the door. She placed her Nevermore mask on the table with a loud, clanky thud as Kindred hopped up in the booth, scooching up to her as she absent-mindedly petted him, calming him down which helped settle her nerves.

Honestly, she didn't know what to expect from this meeting. To be honest, she had no idea why she called him. She never reached out as leader of the clan. Yet, she broke that two year tradition. She was terrified that she was losing control… yet… it felt almost liberating. Her attention was dragged down to her companion as she felt Kindred nip at her fingers causing her to smile even more.

About half an hour of waiting. A man with a dress shirt and pants walked, his slicked back black hair wet from the storm outside. Immediately his red eyes locked onto to her own.

He walked over to the bar, ordering a drink. With a drink in hand, he moved towards the back, apparently unaware of the third companion. A sense of curiosity overtook Raven as she could feel Kindred's as he leapt up on the table, staring at the man with red eyes.

He immediately froze in his tracks, giving her sister a very confused look. "Dear brother, we would be honored if you joined us." She shot a look at the chair in front of her. Qrow didn't say anything, he simply looked at his sister then the tiger.

"I see you found a new… friend." He noted in his raspy, hushed voice.

Raven gave a small smirk. "He's harmless, I promise. Isn't that right Kindred?" The cub simply nodded causing Qrow give a slightly impressed nod as he sat down. The sat there in silence as minutes passed by. Terribly long minutes, as tension filled the air between the two siblings. It was her brother who broke the silence.

"Usually I have to get ahold of you and even then… you rarely respond."

"What? A sister can't catch up with her brother?" She raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms defensively.

Qrow ringed the shot class as he leaned back in his chair. "Two years Rae. Two years you left…." His eyes narrowed as she could feel the venom from those words. "And you say you're here to catch up with family…?"

"How is Yang?" She blurted out, ignoring her brother's apparent disgust. Not once did she think of her in the past two years. That was until the tiger showed up. Yet it was a truly legitimate question that bothered her now.

Her brother was taken by that gulping down the drink. His eyes shifting from her to the tiger. "Why are you asking…?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You've never asked. I thought you didn't give a damn about.."

That definitely caused a pang of guilt for Raven. "She's my daughter." She said almost defensively "Can I not ask about her?" She could feel Kindred's anger as well as her own start to bubble. She could suppress it, but Kindred, he was another case as he snarled to snarl and hissed at her brother. Qrow glared right back at the angry tiger, not being intimidated. _Kindred. He's family. An ass, but family_. She ran her hand down the cat's back, trying to settle him. It seemingly worked, as the cat 'hmfed' and settled back down.

"And you made your choice not be apart of her life when you chose to go back to the tribe." Qrow shot back.

The moment of truth, she could feel something in her throat as she tried to swallow it down. She cleared her throat, looking down at her gauntleted hands. "I did…" However, she felt some kind of resolve pushing past all the doubt, she found herself saying things that the past her would not have. She looked up at her brother resoltely. "But she's of my blood. She is _my_ daughter." She reaffirmed.

Silence filled the air again as her brother looked over her, inherently suspicious of her intentions. He waved over the waitress for another drink. He took the shot glass without taking his eyes off of the waitress. "Thanks." He muttered as the two continued to eye one another.

Finally, he gulped his drink, letting out a sigh. "She's doing good. Loves to get in trouble. She's happy she's going to be a big sister."

Raven's jaw dropped in a moment of weakness "Tai…." She muttered.

Qrow understood where he messed up. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew…" She shook her head still completely dumbfounded. "Well… then I don't known how to put it… but Tai and Summer are a thing now…. They're having a kid in about a month."

Raven blinked. She always enjoyed Tai, in fact might have said she loved him, although she didn't want to admit. She knew she would regret leaving him, at least some small part regretted but now… now…. Hearing her former partner and friend, Summer having a child with her former lover. It was a little too much to bare. Kindred immediately started to nuzzle her arm, forcing her to pet him. "Are they happy?" She finally managed to ask.

Her brother looked rather concerned now. "Raven you're acting strange…. What's going on?"

"Are. They. Happy." She asked again, not in the mood for small talk now. Qrow nodded slowly as if he sensed that her sister was in no mood for games. "Then that's all that matters." She picked up her mask, donning it as she got up from the booth. "Rae don't leave." He pleaded.

"Kindred come" She commanded, but the cub didn't budge one bit. "Kindred." She looked down upon the tiger.

Qrow watched the cub remain like a statue on the table, shifting his attention between his sister and herself. This was no ordinary cat. Why did Raven keep it too? She isn't one of the sentimental types.

"Kindred." Frustration in her voice rose. A sagely voice filled her voice. " _At least give it a try… What will you do if you run away? Will you return the life of a bandit? Will commit the same sins as your mother?"_

She turned around, taking her helmet off, looking past her brother, at the tiger. She slowly moved back to the booth, putting the mask down beside her. He waved over a third drink.

To Qrow's surprise, the cub on the table let out a yelp of joy as she sat back down on the table. He asked in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry Rae… really I am but you just upped and left without saying a word after Yang was born. You broke Tai…. you left Yang… You left me." Raven knew her brother for a long time. He was known to brush off a lot of things. Yet this something that ate at him.

She weaved her fingers together, trying to put on the cold, unemotional Raven that everyone knew. "You know why I left…"

"You could have said no! You promised me you wouldn't leave!" Qrow raised his voice causing Kindred to growl lowly as he flashed his teeth. His sister stroked the tiger, seemingly helping to but it at ease.

The hard Raven that he had known for years slowly peeled away. She sighed, pinching her nose as her brother took a drink. "I could have. I should have. I was just so caught up in living in her legacy. Of leading the tribe…" She looked at the mask on table with deeply conflicted eyes as she muttered"The tribe is gone."

Qrow was immediately seized by a coughing fit as he spewed his drink across the table to the displeasure of his sister. "What?! How?!"

"We just finished a raid outside Yadayashi… There weren't many left… I thought the Grimm go after the survivors, but I was wrong. They hit us during the night. We were to complacent by the victory. I carved my way out, leading a small group… I was challenged to Negare."

"By who?"

Raven looked away. "Ractus Branwen." She looked up to see a horrified brother.

"Our Uncle?" He blinked, trying to understand what was happening. She could only nod as she continued to pet the tiger. "Shit Rae…" He ordered another drink, downing it in one drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" She asked raised an eyebrow. He brushed her concern with a wave of the hand as he urged her to continue. "I ran… keeping the mask and that how I found this little guy." She smiled as she scratched the cub's chin.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. His sister smile? That was unheard of, she never cracked a smile for years. Not sure there were moments she might have, should have. She was able to see his concern. "Something wrong, brother?"

"Ahh… nothing." He brushed the question off. His gaze drifted over to the tiger sitting on the table, his tail swaying back and forth off the table. "So who is this guy?" Her smile grew even larger.

"This is Kindred." She practically hummed in joy. However, she decided to keep the other facts of their relationship hidden for the time being. "I rescued him from a pack of beowolves."

Immediately Qrow's eyes narrowed. "They don't attack animals."

"Well they were attacking Kindred, and I happen to be in the area." Qrow stared at his sister. He knew when she was telling the whole truth. However, he decided not push the subject further. "Can I?" He asked lifting his hand towards the tiger.

"Kindred?" Raven asked which the tiger nodded. Qrow stretched his hand with Kindred stretching his hand out sniffing before rubbing into Qrow's hand. The man started to bet the cat more and more as he started to purr more and more. Qrow couldn't help but to chuckle, he was glad that this tiger could make her sister smile.

"So…. not to get to the point, but what did you want to see me? I mean don't get me wrong… I'm happy but what's up?"

His sister let out a saddened sigh. "Ta Prohm."

Qrow immediately perked up. "I thought we agreed never to talk about it." He muttered defensively, withdrawing his hand to the displeasure of Kindred.

"The cubs, did you find them that day?" Raven asked with a renewed sense curiosity, definitely on the part of Kindred. Her brother sat there clearly conflicted.

"I…. uh…. Did." She nodded for him to continue. "The men… they killed when the cubs fought back." Immediately, the tiger on the table stopped purring, his tail laying completely still, ears flat as possible. Her human was doing no better, she wanted to throw up right on the spot as she rustled to gain control.

"How many did you find?" She asked quietly.

"Three." That made her feel somewhat at ease. What didn't make sense was how the hell was he still a baby after so long. "Why are you asking?" He inquired.

"To be honest, I don't know." She said as she looked at the cub..

Qrow reached taking her hand. "Come home. Come back to your family, your team."

" _You should."_ Kindred urged her. Raven wanted. The shackles the bound her were finally off. There was no tribe at least for now. "I… I…"

"We'll tell Tai everything, he'll understand! And Summer! She would be so excited! We all miss you, I missed you."

She pulled her hand back, shaking her head. "I can't. You said it yourself, They're having a kid and if they're happy together, who am I step in between them?"

"What about you daughter?"

Raven stood up, grabbing the helmet and latching it to her belt. She let out a held in breath, shoulders slumping. " _Go back home."_

 _I can't._

" _Why not?"_ The question resonated in her head. Qrow could see her sister staring at the cat intently, her eye twitching. "Raven. Please, not for me or Tai, but for Yang." He pleaded. The woman closed her eyes debating. Thinking. How she wanted to pick up the pieces, but the damage was already done. The damage she caused. No… She couldn't.

"I'll be in touch." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise." She could see the conflict in him, the confusion. She snapped her fingers causing her tiger to stand up and jump off the table. Without saying a word another word, his sister ended the meeting.

He gestured for another drink. Gods, he prayed his sister was leading him on, then again, when did she ever? Something was off with her, something different. She wasn't the same cold-hearted Raven that he knew growing up. This was not the sister that left her family and he didn't know if he should be thankful or terrified.

* * *

A/N

Hi guys! Got a new chapter for this fic... Don't know how well it came out... but yeah Raven I would say is still feeling pretty conflicted... and Qrow thinks that something is up. Next chapter we are going to introduce three new characters!

If you are so inclined, please leave a review, pm, fav, follow. I love to hear what all of you think so far. I welcome any and all types of reviews!

Reviews

Cpt. Lynx: Thanks for the review as always mate! And yes, trust me, I have noticed, and I always enjoy seeing a review from you. Yeah... Raven's mom did a number on her huh? Hope you liked the chapter.

Thanks for reading!

-Lordxsauron


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Sun Dragon

Chapter 5: A Little Sun Dragon

The two emerged from the portal outside the Mistralian town of Suribachi. It was a small trading post that connected Mistral with its northern colonies. That being said, it was easy for the Branwen to get lost in the city. As was their usual, she agreed to meet Qrow, or more like Qrow would meet her at one of the more disreputable taverns. in the city.

Walking down the street, she received strange looks from the locals as they watched a woman and tiger walking together. She placed her hand on the hilt of the blade signaling for the locals to mind their own business as she confidently strode in, her tiger trotting right beside her.

She looked up at the sign, giving a mental sigh, the Green Flagon. Knowing his habits, whenever he was on mission, he often stopped at this dark and unappealing tavern. She opened the door to reveal a rather sparsely populated tavern. A young woman with pigtail, wearing a red dress stepped forward from the bar. She froze a moment seeing their new… customer. "Uhh… Miss." She said slightly nervous. "No animals I'm afraid."

Naturally Kindred didn't like that as he got low the ground and started hiss violently causing the waitress to take several steps back. _Kindred. We need to be civil._ The cat looked up at her master before huffing in discontent. _Good boy._ "I think he disagrees with that statement." She raised an eyebrow. She reached into belt pulling out two hundred Lien giving it to the waitress. "We won't cause any problems. I promise."

Why did she just bribe her? She would have just pulled her sword on the waitress. The woman reluctantly agreed as she took the lien hesitantly, deciding it was better to take the money then to upset the intimidating huntress and her… pet.

Raven picked the spot most natural for her. A dark corner near the staircase, a small candle illuminating the darkness. She moved taking a seat in the booth, having a direct line of sight to the door. She placed her Nevermore mask on the table with a loud, clanky thud as Kindred hopped up in the booth, schooching up to her as she absent-mindedly scratched the back of his ear, calming both of them down.

Honestly, she didn't know what to expect from this meeting. To be honest, she had no idea why she called him. She never reached out as leader of the clan. Yet, she broke that two year tradition. She was terrified that she was losing control… yet… it felt almost liberating. Her attention was dragged down to her companion as she felt Kindred nip at her fingers causing her to smile even more.

About half an hour of waiting. A man with a dress shirt and pants walked, his slicked back black hair wet from the storm outside. Immediately his red eyes locked onto to her own.

He walked over to the bar, ordering a drink. With drink in hand, he moved towards the back, apparently unaware of the third companion. A sense of curiosity overtook Raven as she could feel Kindred's as he leapt up on the table, staring at the man with red eyes.

He immediately froze in his tracks, giving her sister a very confused look. "Dear brother, we would be honored if you joined us." She shot a look at the chair in front of her. Qrow didn't say anything; he simply looked at his sister then the tiger.

"I see you found a new… friend." He noted in his raspy, hushed voice.

Raven gave a small smirk. "He's harmless, I promise. Isn't that right Kindred?" The cub simply nodded causing Qrow give a slightly impressed nod as he sat down. The sat there in silence as minutes passed by. Terribly long minutes, as tension filled the air between the two siblings. It was her brother who broke the silence.

"Usually I have to get ahold of you and even then… you rarely respond."

"What? A sister can't catch up with her brother?" She raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms defensively.

Qrow ringed the shot class as he leaned back in his chair. "Two years Rae. Two years you left…." His eyes narrowed as she could feel the venom from those words. "And you say you're here to catch up with family…?"

"How is Yang?" She blurted out, ignoring her brother's apparent disgust. Not once did she think of her in the past two years. That was until the tiger showed up. Yet it was a truly legitimate question that bothered her now.

Her brother was taken by that gulping down the drink. His eyes shifting from her to the tiger. "Why are you asking…?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You've never asked. I thought you didn't give a damn about.."

That definitely caused a pang of guilt for Raven. "She's my daughter." She said almost defensively "Can I not ask about her?" She could feel Kindred's anger as well as her own start to bubble. She could suppress it, but Kindred, he was another case as he snarled to snarl and hissed at her brother. Qrow glared right back at the angry tiger, not being intimidated. _Kindred. He's family. An ass, but family_. She ran her hand down the cat's back, trying to settle him. It seemingly worked, as the cat 'hmfed' and settled back down.

"And you made your choice not be a part of her life when you chose to go back to the tribe." Qrow shot back.

The moment of truth, she could feel something in her throat as she tried to swallow it down. She cleared her throat, looking down at her gauntleted hands. "I did…" However, she felt some kind of resolve pushing past all the doubt, she found herself saying things that the past her would not have. She looked up at her brother resolutely. "But she's of my blood. She is _my_ daughter." She reaffirmed.

Silence filled the air again as her brother looked over her, inherently suspicious of her intentions. He waved over the waitress for another drink. He took the shot glass without taking his eyes off of the waitress. "Thanks." He muttered as the two continued to eye one another.

Finally, he gulped his drink, letting out a sigh. "She's doing good. Loves getting in trouble. She's happy she's going to be a big sister."

Raven's jaw dropped in a moment of weakness "Tai…." She muttered.

Qrow understood where he messed up. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew…" She shook her head still completely dumbfounded. "Well… then I don't known how to put it… but Tai and Summer are a thing now…. They're having a kid in about a month."

Raven blinked. She always enjoyed Tai, in fact might have said she loved him, although she didn't want to admit. She knew she would regret leaving him, at least some small part regretted but now… now…. Hearing her former partner and friend, Summer having a child with her former lover. It was a little too much to bare. Kindred immediately started to nuzzle her arm, forcing her to pet him. "Are they happy?" She finally managed to ask.

Her brother looked rather concerned now, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Raven you're acting strange…. What's going on?"

"Are. They. Happy." She asked again, not in the mood for small talk now. Qrow nodded slowly as if he sensed that her sister was in no mood for games. "Then that's all that matters." She picked up her mask, donning it as she got up from the booth. "Rae don't leave." He pleaded.

"Kindred come" She commanded, but the cub didn't budge one bit. "Kindred." She looked down upon the tiger.

Qrow watched the cub remain like a statue on the table, shifting his attention between his sister and herself. This was no ordinary cat. Why did Raven keep it too? She isn't one of the sentimental types.

"Kindred." Frustration in her voice rose. A sagely voice filled her voice. " _At least give it a try… What will you do if you run away? Will you return the life of a bandit? Will commit the same sins as your mother?"_

She turned around, taking her helmet off, looking past her brother, at the tiger. She slowly moved back to the booth, putting the mask down beside her. He waved over a third drink.

To Qrow's surprise, the cub on the table let out yelp of joy as he settled back down on the table. He asked in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry Rae… really I am, but you just upped and left without saying a word after Yang was born. You broke Tai…. you left Yang… You left me." Raven knew her brother for a long time. He was known to brush off a lot of things. Yet this something that ate at him.

She weaved her fingers together, trying to put on the cold, unemotional Raven that everyone knew. "You know why I left…"

"You could have said no! You promised me you wouldn't leave!" Qrow raised his voice causing Kindred to growl lowly as he flashed his teeth. His sister stroked the tiger, seemingly helping to but it at ease.

The hard Raven that he had known for years slowly peeled away. She sighed, pinching her nose as her brother took a drink. "I could have. I should have. I was just so caught up in living in her legacy. Of leading the tribe…" She looked at the mask on table with deeply conflicted eyes as she muttered"The tribe is gone."

Qrow was immediately seized by a coughing fit as he spewed his drink across the table to the displeasure of his sister. "What?! How?!"

"We just finished a raid outside Yadayashi… There weren't many left… I thought the Grimm go after the survivors, but I was wrong. They hit us during the night. We were to complacent by the victory. I carved my way out, leading a small group… I was challenged to Negare."

"By who?"

Raven looked away. "Ractus Branwen." She looked up to see a horrified brother.

"Our Uncle?" He blinked, trying to understand what was happening. She could only nod as she continued to pet the tiger. "Shit Rae…" He ordered another drink, downing it in one drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" She asked raised an eyebrow. He brushed her concern with a wave of the hand as he urged her to continue. "I ran… keeping the mask and that how I found this little guy." She smiled as she scratched the cub's chin.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. His sister smile? That was unheard of, she never cracked a smile for years. Not sure there were moments she might have, should have. She was able to see his concern. "Something wrong, brother?"

"Ahh… nothing." He brushed the question off. His gaze drifted over to the tiger sitting on the table, his tail swaying back and forth off the table. "So who is this guy?" Her smile grew even larger.

"This is Kindred." She practically hummed in joy. However, she decided to keep the other facts of their relationship hidden for the time being. "I rescued him from a pack of beowolves."

Immediately Qrow's eyes narrowed. "They don't attack animals."

"Well they were attacking Kindred, and I happen to be in the area." Qrow stared at his sister. He knew when she was telling the whole truth. However, he decided not push the subject further. "Can I?" He asked lifting his hand towards the tiger.

"Kindred?" Raven asked which the tiger nodded. Qrow stretched his hand with Kindred stretching his hand out sniffing before rubbing into Qrow's hand. The man started to pet the cat more and more as he started to purr more and more. Qrow couldn't help but to chuckle, he was glad that this tiger could make her sister smile.

"So…. not to get to the point, but why did you want to see me? I mean don't get me wrong… I'm happy but what's up?"

His sister let out a saddened sigh. "Ta Prohm."

Qrow immediately soured. "I thought we agreed never to talk about it." He muttered defensively, withdrawing his hand to the displeasure of Kindred.

"The cubs, did you find them that day?" Raven asked with a renewed sense curiosity, definitely on the part of Kindred. Her brother sat there clearly conflicted.

"I…. did" Immediately, the tiger on the table stopped purring, his tail laying completely still, ears flat as possible. "The man... killed them all..." Her human was doing no better, she wanted to throw up right on the spot as she rustled to gain control.

"How many did you find?" She asked quietly.

"Three." That made her feel somewhat at ease. What didn't make sense was how the hell was he still a baby after so long. "Why are you asking?" He inquired.

Her breath hitched as she looked at her tiger. "To be honest, I don't know." She said as she looked at the cub.

Qrow reached taking her hand. "Come home. Come back to your family, your team."

" _You should."_ Kindred urged her. Raven wanted. The shackles the bound her were finally off. There was no tribe at least for now. "I… I…"

"We'll tell Tai everything, he'll understand! And Summer! She would be so excited! We all miss you, I missed you." He pleaded.

She pulled her hand back, shaking her head. "I can't. You said it yourself, They're having a kid and if they're happy together, who am I step in between that?"

"What about you daughter?"

Raven stood up, grabbing the helmet and latching it to her belt. She let out a held breath, shoulders slumping. " _Go back home."_

 _I can't._

" _Why not?"_ The question resonated in her head. Qrow could see her sister staring at the cat intently, her eye twitching. "Raven. Please, not for me or Tai, but for Yang." He pleaded. The woman closed her eyes debating. Thinking. How she wanted to pick up the pieces, but the damage was already done. The damage she caused. No… She couldn't.

"I'll be in touch." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise." She could see the conflict in him, the confusion. She snapped her fingers causing her tiger to stand up and jump off the table. Without saying a word another word, his sister ended the meeting.

He gestured for another drink. Gods, he prayed his sister wasn't leading him on, then again, when did she ever? Something was off with her, something different. She wasn't the same cold-hearted Raven that he knew growing up. This was not the sister that left her family and he didn't know if he should be thankful or terrified.

Chapter 4: A Sunny Little Dragon

Raven sat by the fire stroking it with a stick. She was never one for staying inside the town. It also didn't help that she didn't want to run into the risk of Qrow finding her.

That meeting took a toll on her. She was good at controlling herself, her emotions, but seeing him was a harder then usual.

She rubbed the belly of her company as he flapped his tail happily. Happier than usual. _Why are you so happy?_ The cub looked up at her with those blue thoughts.

" _Why aren't you happy?"_ He shot back as he got up and plopped down on her lap nipping at her finger cause her to smile.

"It's hard." She said admitted "growing up changed me. Now, nothing makes sense." She pulled the cooked rabbit out of the fire. The tiger in her lap immediately reached up trying to get a quick bite

"Ah ah ah, patience."

Oh he didn't like that in the least bit as he let out a low guttural grumble. He turned around facing Raven, giving the saddest look he could muster with large blue eyes. He reached pawing at her letting out a weak cry.

She couldn't help but smile as she lowered the skewer, ripping off a bit for herself as she gave the rest the tiger who tore into it with fangs and claws. She bit into her own piece as she watched the cub eagerly chow down, his tail swishing back and forth. "Happy?" She asked which earned a small yelp back as she settled up along the tree. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes she listened to Kindred's content growls and hums

A small child flashed in her mind, a small girl wearing a yellow dress with a bumblebee on the front that matched the color of her blonde hair. Her lilac eyes staring right back at her. At first she was happy and giggling. The smile quickly faded away to a frown, then a blatant angry glare, her eyes flickering red until they changed into a crimson red that matched her anger.

 _No…. Yang…_ the child was surrounded by a wave of fire, the heat getting unbearable, forcing her eyes to open meeting two blue eyes. "No… I can't…"she whispered under breath. "I'm not ready."

" _You can, you are."_ The innocent voice child said with a hint of admiration.

"No… I… just no…..". Those blue stared at her as if looking past her. She felt more at ease. She wanted too desperately, but it just felt… odd. She could feel Kindred's push as she let out a sigh…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai enjoyed the weekends. He got to kick back, enjoy the outdoors, and spend time with his family. His lovely companion and wife, Summer, rubbed her rather large tummy that carried their newest member of the family as the two watched the sunny little dragon chase a butterfly.

"She likes it out here."

Tai chuckled, "Of course she does, she's my little sun dragon. Sun dragons like sun..."

Summer smiled at her husband. "So does our daughter, silly."

Tai's blue immediately went wide. "You mean another baby girl?!" He shouted euphorically before freezing, narrowing his eye suspiciously "Wait… how do you know?"

Summer's silver eyes lit up immediately as she smiled innocently, "Call it a mother's intuition." Her gaze fell upon the blonde toddler in a yellow dress. "Yang, sweetie, don't go too far!"

Meanwhile, Yang was a little too busy as she wobbled after a butterfly that eluded her grasp. The black and blue creature tantalized her with those wings as lilac eyes stared at it with fascination. "Butterly!" She cried out as she happily chased after the fluttering bug.

 _CAWWWWWWW_ A black bird flopped down on ground looking at her with red eyes. "CAW!" She imitated amongst giggles. "CAW!" "CAW!" She lunged forward only for the black bird to flap away slightly _CAWWWWWWWW_ The black bird cried out again

Yang couldn't control her giggling as she ran after the bird screaming "CAW!" The bird kept on taunting her as it hopped around the blonde child. She immediately froze seeing the bird suddenly disappear. Instead, it was a tall man with black hair and red eyes with a smiley face. "Uncle Qaw!" Yang threw her arms up in air as she ran up to the man.

"Hey there-". The yellow train slammed into him, those small pudgy arms wrapping around his neck. "-kiddo." He managed to finish. "Caw! Caw! Caw!" She giggled as he hoisted her up, Carrying her in his arms.

His smile grew even larger when she hugged. "I missed ya too! How have been?"

Her carefree smile grew even larger. "Good!" She chirped as the two headed over to the small deck where the parents were.

"You're getting big!" He narrowed his suspiciously. "Have you been eating your vegetable?"

The toddler grimaced at the thought of the icky tasting food "YUCK!" She cringed away, closing her eyes at the terrible green food.

"Yeah! Yuck is right!" Qrow chuckled as her parents glared at him. He set the little girl down as she giggled towards Summer and Tai, hugging each one. "Ignore him, Yang. He's a bad bird."

The little girl turned to stare at the tall and lanky man. "Bad Qaw!" She stuck out her tongue. "Bad Qaw!"

The small and slightly round Summer Rose climbed out of her chair as she hugged her friend and fellow teammate "Qrow, how have you been?"

He wrapped his arms around his friend. " Not bad Summ. How 'bout yourself?"

She looked with those warm silver eyes. "God, we missed you." she embraced him in a warm hug. It was astounding at how such a small women had such a powerful grip. At that point,Tai wrapped an arm around his partner. with a large grin.

"Hey, buddy! Ozpin must be working you hard!"

Qrow's quickly averted eyes something that didn't get unnoticed by Summer. "Qrow what is it…?"

Silence…

"Qrow?" Asked shaking his buddy's shoulder. The man stood there trapped in his own thoughts when he muttered "Nothing."

Before he knew it, he found himself being dragged into the house the muscular blonde. Summer held for a moment, taking Yang's push arms. "Hey sunflower!" Which made Yang smile. "We are going to make sure sure Uncle Qrow isn't sick. Can you stay on the porch?" The little girl nodded her, eager to make Summer happy. The women leaned down with some effort, kissing her on the forehead much to the delight of the little blonde. With Summer leaving, the small blonde was alone on the porch feeling lonely and bored.

 _Merow..._ Yang instantly perked up hearing a sound coming from the woods. She looked back at the house then at the woods, feeling conflicted. _Merow…_ There it was again. She ran over to the sliding door to see the adults talking, all of them not looking happy.

 _Merow_ The sound was too much for the blonde explorer to ignore. She scampered off the porch towards the lightly wooded forests. _Merow._ She stared towards the treeline seeing a flash of white that must have been causing that.

 _Merow!_ The voice got louder causing the blonde to run on her small legs until she tripped on a root, skidding her knee as she started to cry. She watched as red water came out of leg, hurting even more. Tears welled up in eyes, as they came cascading down between the heaves and sobs. She closed her eyes, clutching her knee.

She felt a small nudge which didn't end the sobs. Her leg hurt too much. She then felt a strange, prickly feeling on her arm. It didn't hurt, in fact it actually tickled as she opened her eyes to see a big kitty.

The big kitty purred as it kept on licking her arm to her delight. _Merow?_ It stopped a moment looking up at her with big beautiful blue eyes. "KITTY!" Yang immediately reached for the black and white cat, wrapping it in her arms.

"Nice…" She couldn't help but giggle as the kept licking her. "Kitty."

"He is, isn't he?" A tall lady in black and red dress walked from behind a tree. She pretty red eyes, and long black hair. A smile crept upon the stranger's face

"Who you?" The blonde asked staring at the lady.

The woman dropped down to one knee still smiling. She was pretty to Yang, she was drawn to the woman for some strange reason. "A friend of the kitty." She said quietly as she reached out with her hand towards the cat. "He likes it if you scratch behind here." She scratched behind the cat's ear.

Yang watched intently as the cat practically vibrated in her small arms. His eyes shut closed as he purred in her much to the toddler's delight. "You know Yang.." the women said. "I'd like for us to be friends." She smiled at the little girl.

Yang looked at the stranger for a moment then in the car in her arms. "Kitty be my fwriend too?" She froze when the kitty licked her on the cheek

The women let out a small chuckle. "It looks like Yang, my name Raven."

"Raen!" She proclaimed happily. Raven smiled at the child's apparent innocence. It was almost… refreshing. Her red eyes stopped at her knee which was all scraped up, bleeding slightly.

"What happened to your knee?" She said sympathetically.

The little girl immediately stopped focusing on the cat and as if a switch was flicked, she started to cry. The older woman's eyes widened at the monumental mistake. She reached for the satchel on her belt and pulled out some disinfectant and a bandage. "Here, let me help."

She wiped away the blood with a disinfectant wipe and wrapped her leg with a bandage. Slowly, the cries changed to sniffles with aid of Kindred who happened to be licking her cheek "Thank you…" the little girl said making the cold hearted bandit smile.

" _YANG!"_ A very familiar feminine voice cried out

The toddler's head jerked upward at her name. Raven, sensing their time was coming to an end gently tapped Yang. "Yang," The young girl's eyes shifted back to the huntress. "I need to go now, but if you want to see kitty again, you're going to have to do me a favor. Okay?"

The prospect of seeing the nice lady and the kitty was just too much for Yang. She nodded in agreement. "Thank you, my little sun dragon."

Just like that Kindred leaped out of her arm after giving one last lick as the women disappear. Instead, a black bird flapped away, perching itself above her.

" _YANG!"_ She heard dad call out which made her stand up and make for the voices of her parents. She saw her dad as she honed in on his leg, colliding into it like a missile. "Yang! Where were you?! I was worried sick!" He embraced his daughter tightly. Yang remembered the promise she kept and hugged tighter. She immediately rushed over to Summer hugging her.

Qrow watched off in the distance, leaning on a tree. He noticed a large bird perched tree staring intently at him. Immediately, Yang reached to hug her uncle who noticed the bandage on her knee and very few strains of white hair.

"Yang… what happened to your knee…?" Summer asked also noting the knee. "And… how did you get band-aid….?"

 _CAWWWWWWWWW!_ The blonde toddler giggled as she pointed as the black bird causing him to stare at the bird intently. "Raven…" He muttered as her parents continued to swan over the little girl causing the husband and wife to look at him.

"What did you say?" Tai asked as he stood up on his feet.

"Nothing." Qrow's red eyes met blue causing the two men.

"Qrow. What did you say." His partner asked, or more like demanded to know.

The lanky man shrugged and started to walk off until a powerful hand clamped down on his shoulder holding him in place. "He said my name. Now Tai, let go of my brother." Everyone turned to face the woman who left them two years ago, right beside her a white tiger, baring his razor-sharp teeth.

 **A/N**

 **Oh my! It has been awhile! I apologize... school is hitting me like a train lol.**

 **So we have three new characters! Tai, Summer, and Tai! But Raven actively showing herself... I wonder how that is going to go down...**

 **Guess we'll have to find out. If you guys like the chapter, please leave a review, pm, fav, follow! It helps a great deal! Predictions, reactions, thoughts, questions, any and all welcome! Don't be shy... (I'm totally not begging ;)**

 **Any who... REVIEWS!**

 **Cpt. Lynx: MY FRIEND! BEEN AWHILE... at least for this story lol. Sooo... Yeah... it's going to be an awkward reunion to say the least lol! Always a pleasure my friend!**


	6. AN- Hiatus

Hey guys… got a bummish A/N right here.

I'm going to be to going on a hiatus for a bit. Frankly, with school and numerous other things that are getting piled up on me, I need a break, I'm getting warned down and tired. That being said, Forlorn will be updated this weekend, but that'll be it.

I hate to do these things but I'm just not in a good spot anymore. With stress from school, feeling inadequate as a writer, being alone, and in general, just being a useless piece of shit. I just don't have it in me right now and I need a break (which means I can just write for fun, making better stuff for all of you guys). I would rather give you guys a heads up rather than keep you guys guessing. You all have my sincerest thanks and apologies.

I am so incredibly sorry,

Lordxsauron


End file.
